Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161222200218/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170312144912
There was a knock on the door. Anna screamed in rage. "Just go away. Just leave me alone." "I'm afraid I can't do that, Anna so open the door please." "Oh, alright." Anna flung, burst and slammed the door open. "Thank you. Now can you tell me what's wrong, Anna? What's the problem? Huh?" Anna repeated, angrily sobbing between breaths furiously. "You wanna know what's wrong?! You wanna know what's the problem?! Grand Pabbie was the one who removed, changed and altered all of my real, old missing memories of my sisters' powers back when I was only just five while Breha was only seven and Elsa was only eight. Worst of all, my parents, especially my papa told my sisters, especially Elsa it's for the best if I won't remember my sisters have powers before he ordered the gates to be closed in order to keep my sisters' powers hidden from everybody including me. Grand Pabbie never did nor said anything about it to me. Grand Pabbie never did anything to return to any of my real, old missing memories of my sisters' powers at all but at least somebody else did unlike Grand Pabbie who could've done it himself. Neither of my parents did nor said anything to trust nor let nor allow Elsa nor Breha to find any right times to tell me their secrets because of neither Elsa nor Breha went against my parents' orders. I can't take having to live my life without any of my real, old missing memories of my sisters' powers anymore. I should've left Arendelle to find any other friends on my own but instead I just had to be isolated like my sisters. Nobody else cares about how I really feel all because those favoritism showers of my sisters' love my sisters, Elsa and Breha themselves much more than me because of their powers, their personal, emotional sensitivities, their hot beauty, loveliness and prettiness and don't like the fact that my sisters and I lived in the same isolation together with each other at all. Nobody thinks neither Elsa nor Breha are neither obnoxious nor insufferable at all because they always see them as sweet little angels but think of me as a demon and a devil." Anna begun before she closed her eyes in disgust and stops. "I am doomed." "No you're not." "I am!" Anna shouted insistenly. "Princess Anna of Arendelle! Knock it off right now! You think they're much more than only just memories of your past? Listen to yourself. That was past thirteen years ago, wasn't it? You're more optimism than this or that, aren't you? I thought you still love your family including sisters, Elsa and Breha." "I do." "All the children have to have protection and that unfortunately includes you, Anna!" "Then I don't want any protections anymore." "I'm sorry but resenting the idea of having to have all of your real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers won't change the past for the better and it'll ruin your future and it'll especially ruin your optimism, won't it?" "No." "Really? Yes it will if you don't let go of your resentment. If you don't like protections, then that's fine but you don't always get your own way all the time, do you? I'm sorry you hate that but life's not always all about wants nor desires nor even fun nor games at all, is it?" "No." "Even your sisters, Elsa and Breha know that nobody always gets everything they want all the time. Even neither of your sisters, Elsa nor Breha always get their own way all the time."